The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus for a disc recording medium, such as a re-writable type recording disc and a write-once type disc, etc., on which the number of re-writing is restricted, and in particular, to an information recording method with using a finalizing process means thereon.
Conventionally, a real-time video recording format was already known, as an application, on which video can be recorded in real-time and it can be easily processed by compiling after the recording thereof, among methods for recording such the video information on a recording medium of disc-like shape. With this, TV program, etc., can be recorded thereon, simultaneously when it is broadcasted, and it is a standard, upon which compiling and/or erasing can be easily conducted on information after the video recording thereof.
On a while, the video format applied onto a software available on markets, which is assumed to be seen through a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) video player available on markets, differs from the video recording format mentioned above, since the former is considered upon presumption that the information should be compiled in processing before the recording thereof. For this reason, the disc recorded in accordance with the video recording format mentioned above has a problem that it cannot be seen by means of such the DVD video player available on markets.
Then, a method is proposed of recording record management data according to the above-mentioned standard video format, again, wherein the information is once recorded, in real-time or simultaneously, in the form of an easy or plain format, to be treated with finalizing process, finally.
Further, such the apparatuses relating to the above are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-148166 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-238310 (1999), etc.
However, such the prior arts mentioned above never takes means of electric power supply, in particular, when the present disc recording apparatus is applied into a portable appliance or equipment into the consideration. For example, in the finalizing process on the discs, for example, a DVD-R (write-once type) and DVD-RW (re-writable type), etc., in a case when only a little amount of information is recorded on the recording disc, the empty or vacant area thereof must be recorded to a predetermined disc position by taking reproduction through the DVD video player into the consideration. This time takes several minutes or more, sometimes, then it may brings about a problem that the finalizing process cannot be completed with the capacity of a battery installed on such the portable equipment.